


Guardian of Mythal

by HayleeSade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleeSade/pseuds/HayleeSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas takes in a 4 year old Dalish mage whose parents were killed by Shemlen. He trains her to be one of the Guardians of Mythal, but then the Inquisition comes along and the girl's new safe haven is once again threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of Mythal

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it so you could imagine your own Inquisitor in it, so there's no pronouns etc for our beloved Herald.

4

She ran as fast as she could, trying to see through teary eyes as she threw up barriers behind her in the hopes of slowing down her pursuers. She took a left and entered what appeared to be a temple of sorts.  
"It's cornered now!" She heard one of the men yelling behind her. She looked around in a panic and found that the only way she could go was to a set of doors at the top of two sets of stairs. She pushed on, her muscles burning from all the running, her mind tired from the magic use. She tripped a few times over the steps, but kept her lead nonetheless. She slammed into the doors, hoping they'd give way, but they stayed firmly in place. She turned to find her pursuers right there, grinning at her.  
"If we don't hurt it, it'll fetch a higher price." One of them said as he approached. She glared and threw a firebolt his way. It was weak, and he held up his sword to deflect it without a problem.  
"You'd better be obedient if you don't want to end up like your parents." Another spoke up. Tears formed in her eyes again as she remembered the image of the unmoving bodies of her parents. 

Just as one of them reached out, the door behind her opened and she fell backwards, landing in someone's arms. She was effortlessly thrown back, only to be caught again by someone else who put her down. She wiped her tears and looked, finding a group of elves around her. They were in full armor with weapons shining on their backs or at their sides.  
"You tread on holy ground." The one at the front said with a heavy voice. "And you defile it." He took a heavy looking mace from his back and moved so quickly she could barely see him. Before she knew it, the men who'd been pursuing her lay at his feet in a bloody puddle.

"Da'len, what is your name?" An old woman asked as she crouched down in front of her.  
"I am Assan." She said to the woman, sniffling. "Can you use magic too?" The woman gave a nod as she held up her hand and let a little flame hover over it.  
"I am Laranna." The woman said with a smile as the flame disappeared. The one who'd killed the Shemlen now moved up to her. He looked a little scary, but she stood her ground. He looked her up and down, then gave a small nod.  
"You will be trained to be one of us from now on."  
"But Abelas!" One of the elves spoke up. "She is not-"  
"I am aware." His eyes made his intent very clear. "My decision has been made." The woman before her stood and held out her hand.  
"Come, da'len, let us go."  
"But mamae and-"  
"They'll be buried." Abelas said without looking at her. She understood she wouldn't see them anymore and had to push back tears once again as she followed the group of elves into the temple.

* * *

7

She spotted him lying in the sun a little further away, his mace beside him.  
"Abelas!" She ran up to him and tugged at his robe. He sat up.  
"Look what I learned!" She performed the spell she'd just learned from Laranna and smiled excitedly when he gave a nod.  
"Good work, da'len." He didn't really give much praise, so hearing him say that made her very happy. The guardians of the temple had to stay awake while they trained her. Every single elf there could teach her something new and she was very eager to learn. Be it magic, archery or sword fighting.  
"Will you teach me how to fight like you too?" He looked up at that with a hint of a frown on his face.  
"Perhaps one day, da'len, when you have grown." She pouted.  
"But I'm already really strong!" She grabbed his mace and managed to lift it off the ground, but only a little.  
"S-see?" She said with a strained voice.  
"Be patient. I'll teach you one day." She carefully put it back down and sat beside him with a sigh.  
"Promise?" She asked hopefully.  
"Promise."

* * *

10

She stalked around the temple trying to find her teacher, but as expected, he was good at hiding himself. She felt an arrow flying her way and effortlessly put up a barrier to deflect it. She quickly traced and then followed the flight path.  
"You're getting better, Lethallan." Revas said with a grin as he jumped down from his spot.  
"I still can't find you just like that." She said as she shrugged.  
"But I would have nothing left to teach you if you could do that. Would you be rid of me that gladly?" She looked up and violently shook her head.  
"No of course not! I like your lessons!" He petted her head with a laugh.  
"Good girl. Now come along, I think archery is next." She cheered as she followed after him. She liked archery. There were many skilled archers among the guardians, so she felt blessed that she got to learn from them.

Revas had become a bit of a guardian to her. He accompanied her to all her lessons and taught her about Elvhen history. As a result, she'd grown quite fond of him and stuck to him like glue in return.  
"Do you think Mythal would like me?" She asked as she halted in front of one of her statues. Revas stopped as well, frowning.  
"Why do you wonder about such a thing?"  
"I'm in her temple and her guardians are training me, but what if she doesn't like me? What if me being here makes her angry, because I'm not like you?" Revas sighed.  
"Has Danal been talking to you again?" He asked. She gave a nod. The one who'd spoken up when Abelas decided to take her in for training had been bothering her for all those years, saying she didn't belong here. Revas had told her to ignore him, but the other elf's words got to her regardless. He crouched down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"You're not one of us, Lethallan." Her eyes widened in surprise at that.  
"But you belong here." He smiled. "So work hard, okay?" She gave a nod and gave him a hug.  
"Thanks, Revas."  
"You are most welcome."

* * *

13

She closed her eyes to the sunlight and let out a deep breath. Every day she had to train hard from dawn until dusk, but today they'd given her a day off. It was nice to not have to think about anything for a while.  
"Slacking off, are we?" She opened an eye to find Danal standing beside her, glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"I'm merely taking a break." She said as she closed her eye again. Revas had told her time and time again that she should ignore him. Whenever she did, though, he seemed to get even more angry with her. This time was no different.  
"Abelas never should've taken you in. You're more trouble than you're worth. You know that, right?" She shrugged and yawned.  
"Who am I to question him? He's knowledgable beyond my comprehension." She opened her eyes and stared at him. "You should be able to understand as much, right?" His eyes practically shot fire as he drew his sword and pointed it at her.  
"Watch your filthy mouth, outsider, or I'll be forced to seal it for good." She stood and raised her shoulders.  
"I'd like to see you try." Just as he brought his sword down, a mace deflected it.  
"Abelas!" Danal said surprised. He sheathed his sword and took a few steps back. "I-"  
"Revas told me you've been telling the recruit some unkind things." Abelas said.  
"N-nothing serious. J-just-"  
"Just what?" Danal seemed to recover his resolve and straightened his back.  
"She doesn't belong here, Abelas! She's not one of us! She's just as filthy as the Shemlen!" He spat the words out with incredible disdain.  
"Leave. Now." Danal scowled, but left as asked.

Abelas turned to her with what she thought to be a sigh.  
"Sorry for troubling you with this." She apologized, her head down. She'd never thought Revas would tell anyone, let alone Abelas. He shook his head.  
"It is no trouble, da'len." She sat down with a sigh.  
"He's not the only one who thinks that way, is he?" He sat beside her.  
"That is true, but it matters not." She looked up at him with a frown.  
"You are not one of us, that is something that will not change. But that does not mean you do not belong here." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes at hearing that. It was both sadness and happiness that caused it. Sadness because she would never truly be one of them, but happiness because he thought she belonged here. He gently placed a hand on her head and his lips curled up into a tiny smile.  
"Worry not, da'len, you will make a fine guardian one day." She gave a nod.  
"I'll do my best!"

* * *

16

She anxiously looked up at Revas, not being able to keep herself from blushing.  
"Something the matter, Lethallan?" He asked with a frown.  
"N-no! Everything's fine. Please continue." She quickly said. He shrugged and continued his story of Arlathan.  
It'd started a while back. Suddenly whenever she looked at Revas or Abelas or some of the other male elves, she felt a thumping in her chest that felt as though it could swallow her whole if she didn't pay attention.  
"You're not listening, are you?" She looked up, shaking her head in shame.  
"I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere." Revas sighed and leaned back, eying her carefully.  
"You don't seem ill." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows. "Maybe I should ask Laranna..." He looked up as Lin walked by.  
"Lin!" She looked up and walked over to them. "Just a moment, if you don't mind."  
"I don't mind. What is it?"  
"She's acting strange." Revas said, pointing to Assan. "Can you help?" Lin looked at her with a frown at first, but then with a big smile. She grabbed Assan's arm and pulled her up.  
"I'll borrow her for a bit, Revas, don't worry." Without another word, she pulled Assan along, leaving behind a confused Revas.

"You're wondering about it yourself, too, aren't you?" Lin asked once they were in a quieter part of the temple. Assan gave a nod.  
"Is there something wrong with me?" Lin laughed loudly.  
"Of course not, Lethallan. You're just becoming an adult. It's all perfectly normal."  
"Becoming an adult? Does that involve anything other than growing?"  
"It does. You start to find others 'interesting'." Lin looked up for a moment, perhaps not sure how to explain it. "You know about love, right?" Assan thought for a moment, then nodded.  
"My parents loved each other."  
"Right! It's exactly like that for you. Now you feel that way about everyone you see, but don't worry, it'll get less after a while." Assan gave a nod and smiled.  
"Thanks, Lin, I'm glad it's not something abnormal."

"Are you not supposed to be in training?" Abelas asked as he walked up to them.  
"Revas asked me to have a talk with her." Lin said. "She was feeling a bit off." Abelas turned to her.  
"Feeling better, then?" Assan gave a nod with a smile.  
"Lin just taught me that I'm in love with you and Revas and the others." Abelas' eyes widened slightly before he turned to Lin.  
"You taught her what?"  
"Uh- I- I just-"  
"I'd better get back to Revas, thanks Lin!" She said as she started making her way back to continue her lessons.

* * *

19

"Revas!" She lunged at him and clung onto him.  
"Calm down, Lethallan." He gently pushed her off. "What happened?"  
"I dreamt that everyone died..." She sniffled. "And I was all alone." He gave her a hug.  
"Don't worry, you won't get rid of us so easily." He let go of her and smiled. "Cheer up. It's a big day after all." Her eyes widened as she remembered.  
"My graduation!"  
"Indeed." He let out a wistful sigh. "You've grown so much, Assan. We're all very proud of what you've accomplished over the years."  
"I can't wait to be able to call myself a guardian as well."  
"Well, let's hurry and find Abelas then. He'll accompany you through the final rite."

Revas waved excitedly as she walked off with Abelas.  
"We do not guard this temple as much as we guard what is within." He said. The big wall of which she'd always wondered its purpose stood before them. But Abelas merely kept walking and stone steps appeared under his feet. He turned back to her.  
"You will see what it is we protect and you will know why we protect it." She gave a nod and followed him, warily stepping on each step as it appeared. Once at the top, she looked down and felt slightly queasy from being up so high. She quickly turned and followed Abelas, who was standing in front of what looked like a well.  
"It is called the Vir'Abelasan."  
"The Well of Sorrows." She translated. He gave a nod.  
"Its water contains the knowledge of every guardian before us. Many seek its power for evil purposes." He turned to her. "This is why we protect it."  
"The knowledge mustn't fall into the wrong hands. I understand."  
"Good. Then I will now give you this." He handed her a nearly folded set of armor. "And declare that you are now a guardian of Mythal."  
"I will humbly serve." She replied dutifully as she took a bow.

Abelas had already retreated down the stairs, giving her some time to put on her new armor. She looked at her reflection in the well's water and smiled to herself. Everything she'd worked for for 15 years had finally paid off.  
"I'll do everyone proud." She said as she nodded to herself.

As she descended the stairs, she received applause and congratulations from the other guardians. She couldn't keep the smile off her face and gratefully accepted their praise with a bow.  
"Thank you so much. I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help." She said, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Good job, Lethallan!" Revas said as he took her into a hug.  
"Well done, da'len." Laranna said with a smile.  
"You've done it." Lin said as she patted her back.  
"Thanks."

"Now we can finally get back to sleep." Revas said as he stretched out, following the other guardians into the temple.  
"How does that work, actually?" She wondered. She'd never been told about the workings of the dormancy the guardians stayed in until the time to wake.  
"I don't really know either, it just happens." Revas said, raising his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. It's a nice, long rest." She was a little skeptical, but it was a part of her new job and she would accept it.

* * *

22

“-ke up. Wake up, Assan.” She groaned and turned.  
“Just a little longer.”  
“I’m afraid we don’t have a little longer.” She sat up and turned to look to Revas. Behind him, everyone was scurrying around the room, distributing weapons and dividing into teams.  
“An attack?” She asked as she got to her feet as quickly as possible.  
“Otherwise we wouldn’t wake.” Revas held out her bow and staff. “Be careful.” She took them and nodded.  
“You too.”  
“You two!” She looked up and saw Abelas standing in front of a group a little further away. She ran over with Revas and nodded.  
“You will scout ahead to see who or what is attacking us.” They nodded and turned, heading for one of the secret passageways.

“How long has it been since we went to sleep?” She asked after a while of silence. The temple looked slightly more derelict than it had before, or was that just her imagination?  
“Who knows. We don’t have a way to keep track of it.” He held up a hand to hush her and pointed down to the bridge. Knights with red shards sticking out of their armor were moving along it. One man at the front seemed to be coated completely in the red shards. She could feel a strange magic emanating from it, but she didn’t recognize it.  
“We should head back to report.” Revas concluded as he started jogging back.

“Abelas.” Abelas turned to them and nodded, waiting for them to report.  
“Knights are moving in. They have some sort of red stone incorporated in their armor.”  
“It sings like it’s magic.” She added. “But it sounds like it’s something bad.”  
“I have already sent troops to intercept the intruders. Report to them and help them.” His orders were short but clear and they headed off once again, this time taking more direct paths.

When they arrived, however, there wasn’t much left of their troops. Most of them lay motionless in puddles of blood on the floor.  
“Those things aren’t humans.” She concluded as she got her staff from her back and started firing firebolts at them. Revas got his bow and started his attack too, backing up the few remaining warriors.

Revas suddenly stopped firing and turned to her.  
“Assan, go back and tell Abelas to prepare.” Her eyes widened.  
“What, but you-”  
“I’ll be fine, lethallan. Hurry now.” She gave a nod and started running back.

 

“Abelas! Revas says you need to prepare. There’s no end to those things.” Abelas’s expression clouded, but he nodded, shouted some orders and turned back to her.  
“Stay here for the time being.” She nodded and joined the others who had been ordered to wait.

She was worrying about Revas and the others when someone suddenly stood.  
“Hide!” He said and everyone leapt into the shadows as quickly as they could. She too, kept a watchful eye from her cover.  
The great door opened and in came five people. She could recognize the aura’s of two powerful mages and frowned. One of them seemed different from the other, more like Laranna’s aura, but far more powerful. There was another sort of magic coming from the one at the front, but it wasn’t that of a mage, it felt ancient.  
“Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for..?” The doors closed behind the intruders and the sentinels jumped out from their cover, their bows drawn. Abelas stood high and addressed the invaders more politely than she’d expected him to. The one at the front made it clear that they were not a part of the red knights that had preceded them, but came in peace. After making it clear that the Vir’Abelasan wasn’t for them, Abelas offered the invaders aid if they would leave afterwards. The one at the front pondered it for a second, then agreed.  
“You will be guided to those you seek.” Abelas said. “As for the Vir’Abelasan, it shall not be despoiled even if I must to destroy it myself.” Abelas turned, but one of the invaders’ mages went after him. Assan was about to give chase as well, when Laranna called to her.  
“Accompany me, da’len.” She said. Assan nodded and stood with Laranna to wait for the invaders to follow.

“You are not like the other elves here.” The bald elven mage remarked.  
“I was taken in by the sentinels and trained to be one of them.”  
“So you are of the Dalish?” He inquired. She eyed him suspiciously. Something about him was different too, he was like Abelas and Laranna, but not quite.  
“I was. Now I am one of Mythal’s servants.” She was about to return the favor by asking how he was different from the others, but Laranna shook her head softly. Assan gave a nod and pouted, annoyed that she wouldn’t be able to find out now.

After moving through the temple, fighting the occasional mob, they arrived at the wall she’d scaled to arrive at the Vir’Abelasan. The man who’d walked out in front of the other knights stood before them. All around them were the dead bodies of her brethren and she had to suppress the anger building inside her. After the group’s leader, known as Herald or Inquisitor had dealt with the knight’s leader, they turned their gaze to the wall. Abelas appeared from one of the secret passageways and started scaling the wall using the stones, followed closely by a raven and soon thereafter the Inquisitor as well. She wanted to follow as well, but halted, something was wrong. Looking around, she gasped when she found Laranna lying in the water. She quickly knelt down beside the older woman and took her hand.  
“Da’len, take this.” Laranna took the book that was under her hand and pushed it her way. “It contains all you need to know.”  
“No, Laranna, please don’t leave us.” She pleaded as tears formed in her eyes.  
“It is alright, da’len, I will join our brothers and sisters at Mythal’s side.” With a last pained smile, Laranna’s eyes closed and her hand fell limply from Assan’s.

She silently picked up the book and walked up the stone steps, finding Abelas at the top with the Inquisitor and the others.  
“The Vir’Abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend. Brave it if you must, but know this: You shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal.”  
“Bound? To a goddess that no longer exists, if she ever did?” The mage spoke with contempt.  
“Bound as we are bound. The choice is yours.” Abelas clarified.  
“You could come with us. Fight Corypheus. He killed your people.”  
“We killed ourselves, long ago.” With that Abelas turned, halting when he stood before her.  
“You have done well, da’len.” He said as he laid a hand on her head. “Continue to do so.” He showed her a kind smile before moving on to descend the stairs. Revas didn’t even acknowledge him in passing and ran straight to her.  
“Are you-” He noticed the book she clutched in her arms and took her into a hug.  
“Ir abelas, lethallan.”  
“We’re no longer needed here.” She murmured.  
“Revas.” Lin’s voice. “Oh and Assan. Good to see you both in one piece.”  
“Laranna didn’t make it.” Revas’s voice was hoarse suddenly. Lin silently walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“And to see the Vir’Abelasan despoiled.” Lin spoke through gritted teeth. Assan looked up and saw that the mage had indeed drunk from the Well. Shadows gathered and everyone looked up as doors on the other side of the temple were opened. Through them came a horrific looking creature who, upon seeing them let out the most fearsome roar before coming to fly over.  
“The Eluvian!” The witch yelled. Everyone scrambled towards the mirror and quickly went through, into uncertainty.

* * *

25

She'd fought the battle along with the Inquisition's forces together with Revas and Lin. She'd gained a few scars and learned how the world outside of the temple worked.  
"So that's done." Revas said as he sat beside her on the Keep's wall.  
"Indeed." It was done and now that it was, she felt empty. She no longer had to protect the well or help the Inquisition defeat Corypheus. It was done, she was done. When she thought of something useful she could do, Abelas's face flashed before her eyes and she stood.  
"I'm going to look for Abelas." With that, she darted off.

The first place she'd start her search, was with Solas. He was knowledgable like the sentinels, but very different in his beliefs. She'd enjoyed listening to his stories during the years she'd spent at the Inquisition and the thought of not being able to hear them again pained her. Perhaps he'd be able to tell her where Abelas might be. She walked into the rotunda and looked around, frowning. He was always here.  
"Assan!" She turned, finding Revas running up to her.  
"You don't know yet, do you?"  
"He disappeared." She guessed. He shrugged, then nodded.  
"That's true. No one knows where he went."  
"Then I'll search for Abelas without his help." She wanted to take off again, but Revas blocked her path.  
"You could just ask me."  
"I assumed you didn't know. My apologies." He gave her a look, but then sighed and gestured at her to follow.

"Uthenera." He simply said. "I told you of this practice in our lessons, did I not?" She gave a nod.  
"You did. But you said it was for the ancient elves who were tired of life and memories."  
"That is true."  
"Then surely Abelas can't have done that."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"He wasn't tired of life!" She was confident, but then hesitated. "Right?" Revas raised his shoulders.  
"I do not know. It's what I would've done had I not followed you here." Her eyes widened slightly.  
"You too?" He stopped and turned back to her with a smile.  
"Worry not, Lethallan. I could not bear to abandon you." She smiled back and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you, Lethallin." The fact that he joined the Inquisition purely for her made her feel a bit bad about what he'd been put through because of that. Just like her, he'd faced many hardships outside the familiar surroundings and customs of the temple.

"If you want to search for Abelas, I shall stay by your side."  
"Are you sure? If you don't want-"  
"I'm quite curious about Abelas's whereabouts myself." He quickly said. She gave a nod.  
"Alright then. Let's inform the Inquisitor of our leave."

"Excuse us, Inquisitor." They approached the Herald carefully and respectfully, as one should in front of a great leader.  
"Ah, Assan, Revas. How may I help you?"  
"We would like to ask for your permission to search for Abelas." She said nervously.  
"That's fine, on one condition." The Herald grinned. "If you come visit me from time to time." Assan shared a laugh with the Inquisitor and nodded.  
"Of course." She'd gotten along with the Inquisitor quite well after a while of being in Skyhold. They shared many views of the world and many interests as well. She'd had a hard time adjusting, but the Herald had been there for her whenever she'd felt the need to talk about it.  
"Thank you very much, Inquisitor." With a bow, Assan and Revas left the room to start their search.

* * *

28

It'd taken them three years to find him. First the Brecillian Ruins, then Sundermount, but he was in neither of those places. Then, when they traveled back to the Temple for old times' sake, they found him there. He was lying in the sunlight, his mace beside him. What she saw was almost like a mirror image of what she'd seen many years ago.  
Unable to control the happiness at finally seeing him again, she charged at him with tears burning in her eyes.  
"Abelas!" He sat up just in time to catch her as she wrapped her arms around him. She released him and looked him up and down. He hadn't changed a bit since she last saw him.  
"You've grown, Lethallan." He said, a sense of pride in his voice. "I've heard of your great deeds during the battles of the Inquisition."  
"I've become even better at fighting thanks to that." She said proudly as she stood. Abelas followed and greeted Revas with a nod. Revas replied in the same fashion, but with a smile.  
"We looked everywhere for you, you know." He said.  
"You were looking for me?" Abelas asked with a slight frown.  
"You didn't think you'd be rid of me so easily, did you?" She grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanted to make sure you'd survived all of the chaos." She quickly added. He put a hand on her head and petted it.  
"Worry not, Lethallan, I cannot die that easily."  
"Good." Revas laughed.  
"Let's sit down for something to eat." He suggested.

She told Abelas all that'd happened to them during their time with the Inquisition, almost all of it with a gleeful smile and large gestures. Revas occasionally reminded her of some details, but otherwise listened closely, watching her with proud eyes.  
"You must be tired." Abelas said to Revas after she'd finished her story.  
"Being awake so long was no more tiring than it was during her training." It remained quiet for a moment. Then she decided it was time to ask the question she'd been meaning to ask ever since they'd set out on their search for Abelas.  
"What did you do during that time?"  
"I have done some investigating." He said, receiving frowns from both Assan and Revas.  
"Allow me to explain..."

* * *

THE END...?


End file.
